iHave To Lie
by seddieisthecure
Summary: I'm the good kid. The nerd. The AV club dork. The weak one. I'm the kid who's currently making out with my girlfriend/worst enemy in the janitor's closet right now. That's right. I'm dating Sam Puckett...secretly. Seddie.
1. iGet Caught

Hey guys! I'm back and butter than ever! (Haha, get it?)  
I've been reading a lot of stories that involve a _secret _Sam/Freddie relationship. Anywho, I really enjoy those stories for some reason and thought I'd try to write my own.  
WARNING: I am not much of a writer so don't get too disappointed if this story….sucks. Oh, and I'm not trying to copy any ideas or anything. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.

My favorite story that has a plot similar to this one is called _iKeep A Secret _by Fireflies321. Check out her story! It's absolutely amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Onward.

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
Freddie's POV**

Okay first, let me start out by explaining that I suck at lying. Like _really_ suck. I can't lie for my life. I guess that's because I always tell the truth. I've never been in any situation where I've had to lie, cheat, punch, kick, blah blah blah. I'm the good kid. The nerd. The AV club dork. The weak one. I'm the kid who's currently making out with my girlfriend/worst enemy in the janitor's closet right now.

That's right. Sam Puckett. The devil. The demon. The life-wrecker. The secret girlfriend. _My _secret girlfriend.

Remember when I mentioned before that I've never been in a situation where I would have to lie? Well that has changed. Big time. Now I have a whole other life that has to be kept SECRET. I've been fooling around with my worst enemy for the past 5 months and we haven't told ANYBODY, and we're not planning on it. My train of thought was interrupted by the blond-headed demon herself.

"Fredwad pay attention. This usually works a whole lot better when two people are contributing instead of just one." Sam joked. Her arms were around my neck and mine around her waist.

"Sorry, I was just…thinking."

"Well, stop, Freddork." Yup, even though we're dating, she STILL calls me names. I guess some things never change. I leaned down and captured Sam in yet another kiss. I deepened the kiss as the bell unfortunately rang.

Sam and I grabbed our backpacks as quickly as we could and dashed out of the closet before anybody could catch us. We made our way to the lockers. We had to put our "we hate each other" act on as Carly approached us.

"Hey guys. Where were you? I missed you at lunch." Carly asked us.

"Uh, well I had to go to the library to study for my Biology exam I have now. Which means I have to go…do my Biology exam. Uh, bye!" I tried to run to my next class but Carly stopped me.

"We have a Biology exam? Ms. Johnson never told us about it."

I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent. Sam, the queen of lying, once again saved me.

"Way to go, nerd. Studying for a test that doesn't even exist…anyway. Carls, I was in Principal Franklin's office. I got another detention. I guess I'm going to have to miss iCarly rehearsals tonight."

"Darn. I guess it's just me a Freddie tonight." She moped. Sam looked at me with wide eyes, as if telling me to make something up so I could ditch rehearsal tonight.

"Actually Carly, my mom said I have to stay home today and…organize the refrigerator. I wish I didn't have to, but you know my mom."

"Don't we all?" Sam replied with a smirk on her face.

"Well okay then. I guess Spencer can help me plan the show. Have fun…organizing." And with that Carly left. I feel bad not telling her about Sam and I, but if we told her, she wouldn't be able to keep her big mouth shut. No offense to her.

"See you after school then?" I asked Sam.

"See you after school then." She answered. And with that, I left to go take my fake Biology exam.

* * *

**After School**

"Sam! Sam! Sam, stop!" I panted as I ran after her. Sam had my English assignment and refused to give it back. I chased her all the way back to Bushwell Plaza. Sam and I had to stay after school for about 15 minutes just to make sure Carly left. We couldn't afford to get caught. It would be way to risky considering we promised Carly no more secrets.

We ran all the way up the stairs of Bushwell, avoiding Lewbert in the process of course. Once we got to me and Carly's floor we had to be super quiet. This is pretty much our daily routine, unless we want our eardrums to blow from Carly's screaming at us.

I pushed Sam into my apartment and onto the couch, as we do every day. I leaned down and kissed her like I haven't seen her in ages. The kiss deepened and got more passionate and rougher by the second. God, I am really turned on right now, I could tell she was too.

The kiss went on for what seemed like ages. She made the first move. Sam lifted my shirt up and took it off with my help. My shirt somehow found its way across the room, and so did hers. I lifted her up and took her upstairs to my room. I laid her down on my bed and smashed my lips against hers again. We were finally getting somewhere when something just _had_ to happen.

My mom barged in the room and saw Sam and I, shirtless, on my bed, making out.

"AAAAHHH! What the bacteria is going on here?" I jumped off Sam as quickly as I could.

"MOM! Um…we were just…we…" Crap.

* * *

**This sounded a lot better in my head. Sorry for the disappointment. Review and tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter. I won't update unless you review...:) And yes, I totally get it if you hated it. Boohoo. :'(**


	2. iAm in Love

**Chapter 2:  
Freddie's POV**

"What on earth is going on here?" My mom screamed. We. Are. Doomed. There is no way we're getting out of this without my mom finding out. And when my mom finds out, then Carly will find out, and Spencer will find out, and _everybody _will find out. So much for keeping this relationship under wraps.

"Mom. I know it looks bad, but we were just…" I was at loss for words when my mom's creepy glaring continued. And come on, I suck at lying, I can't do this. I continued, "we were about to have sex, Mom. We've been together for the past 5 months…" I faked a smile after that, hoping my mom would appreciate my honestly. Well, she didn't. I glanced at Sam, who had nothing to say. All she did was roll her eyes. Sam didn't appreciate my honesty either. I mean, why would she? She's a lying machine.

"You guys are….together?" She asked. All Sam and I could do was nod.

"And you're…intercoursing?" Silence.

"Well we _were_ until your crazy ass showed up in his room…" Sam snapped. Thanks Sam, thanks. I had to admit though, Sam is fearless.

"You guys….I can't believe…why did you….WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU GUYS? You _do _realize that Sam could get pregnant, or you could get an STD, or many other things. It's called MAKING LOVE! Do you guys even love each other?" It made me think.

Do I love Sam? Of course I do. How can I not? She's beautiful. She's vicious. She's FAR from being perfect, which, in a way, _is_ perfect. Being perfect is boring. That's why I…love Sam.

"Mom. I'm being 100% honest when I say that I do lov-" I was cut off by Sam.

"I need to go to Carly's. She's probably wondering where I am." She grabbed her jacket and left. Does she love me?

* * *

**Yes. I know that was short. But I wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. BUTTTT…I am typing chapter 3 right now. Review and tell me what you want to see. Does Sam love Freddie? Oooohhh. Review! **

**Oh, and by the way, the next chapter will probably be short too. Sorry. :(**


	3. iGet Into A Heated Argument

**Chapter 2:  
Freddie's POV**

"Just tell me what you were thinking when you were about to have sex with that horrible girl, Fredward. What were you thinking? Were you thinking at all?"

"Do you want to know what I was thinking, Mom? Do you _really _want to know? I was thinking that FINALLY after 5 months of being with the girl of my dreams, Sam and I could finally take it to the next level. We could finally stop worrying if people were going to catch us making out on Carly's couch, inside the janitor's closet, or in the iCarly studio. We could finally just focus on _us. _I don't like keeping this a secret from you, or from anybody else, but this is what would happen. You just called her horrible, which means you don't approve of our relationship. I bet a TON of people wouldn't approve. Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Wendy, Rueben, Tasha, and all the other people would look at us like we were crazy because we actually LIKE each other after all these years. I love Sam, Mom. She's amazing."

"I thought you loved Carly. I thought that she was the girl of your dreams. The one that you were going to marry when you were older. What happened to that thought?" My mom replied.

"I _thought _I loved Carly. I _thought _she was the girl of my dreams. But she's not. Sam is. And Mom, these past 5 months haven't just been making out. We've actually gotten to know each other. We talk, we hang out, we DO stuff….with the frequent make out sessions of course."

"Does she still call you names? Does she still kick and hit you?" She snapped.

"Well, DUH! It's Sam! I'd be creeped out if she DIDN'T do that stuff to me! Come on, Mom. Trust me."

"How can I trust you when you were just about to have sex?" Okayyy. Good point.

"Didn't you promise me that you were going to stop treating me like a five year old? Well, newsflash Mom. I'm 16. And trust me, I'm not the only one that is having sex….or in my case, ABOUT to have sex."

"Oh yeah? What about Carly? Has she intercoursed?" She smirked. She thought she knew the answer. Well too bad mamma Benson, YOU'RE WRONG.

"She had sex with Griffin when she was 15 years old. Just….don't tell anybody I told you that." She looked at me with shocking eyes. She couldn't think of anything to say. I grabbed my jacket, rushed out the door, and slammed Carly's door open.

"Sam. I need to talk to you."

* * *

**Don't worry. I'm working on Chapter 4 right now. :)**


	4. iLove Her

**Chapter 4:  
Freddie's POV**

"What's up, Fredwad?" She asked wide-eyed. Both Carly and Spencer were in the room too, so she must want me to keep things down. Well, I Freddie Benson, must have the death wish because there is no way in hell I could ever do this and stay alive.

"I love you, Sam. I know you might not love me. But these past 5 months have been _amazing. _I don't want to keep our relationship a secret anymore. I don't want to have to sneak around all the time. I want to replace our secret make out sessions with live PDA **(A/N That stands for Public Display of Affection) **make out's during school. I know everybody will call us crazy at first and I know people will make fun of us, but that's a risk I'm willing to take. And I'm sorry for not locking to door in my bedroom a few minutes ago because we were about to have hot crazy sex, baby."

Carly's facial expression changed from surprised, angry, and sad in one second.

"TOGETHER? MAKE OUTS? JANITORS CLOSETS? HOT CRAZY SEX? Am I missing something here? Because I remember you guys telling me NO MORE SECRETS!" I was expecting this. I really was.

"Carly. We're sorry. We were going to tell you but-" Spencer cut me off.

"YESSSS! YESSS! Socko owes me $500 bucks! I won the bet! I won it, BABAY!"

"What bet?" I asked.

"Socko and I bet $500 bucks on whether or not you two will be together in the next year. But you guys are together NOW, which means Socko owes me $500 bucks! WOO HOO!" And with that he left the room and went to go call Socko. But before we could continue the conversation, Spencer looked at us one last time and said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm really happy for you guys."

"You are an IDIOT, Freddifer! I can't believe you just screamed out our secret!" Sam screamed.

"Look, I know it was bad, and I know you're about to kill me, but I just wanted them to know how crazy I am about you. I love you, Sam." Silence. Once again.

"WELL I…I…love you too." Wait, what? Sam and I practically stared at each other for 5 minutes.

"Um…HELLO? I'm still here, you know! And just to let you know I'm super…I'm SUPER…ugh…I'm not angry at you guys. How could I be? My two best friends are in love. How could I get in the way of that? I always knew you two would get together. I love that you're in love." Okay, so not what I expected.

"So…we're good then?" I asked Carly.

"Yeah, we're good. But now you guys have to tell me EVERYTHING. No exceptions…unless it involves doing to nasty. Keep that to yourselves."

"We promise." Sam and I said in unison. And with that I got punched in the arm by my beautiful blonde-headed demon.

"What was THAT about Sam?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Hey, some things never change." Sam replied. I leaned down and kissed her. Right then. Right there. In the middle of our intense make-out, we heard Carly in the background say:

"And some things DO change." Yep. They sure do.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last, guys. :)**


	5. iHave Fun

**Chapter 5  
Freddie's POV**

So I straitened everything out with my mom. Of course it didn't turn out GREAT, but I'm allowed to date Sam. We just have to make out, and do…._other_ stuff in private. I was currently getting ready for my date with her in my room. Okay, so it wasn't really a DATE (so Carly says), but Sam and I hate all that mushy stuff, so we decided that we were going to go to the Ridgeway High School Varsity baseball game. They were playing in the state championship game.

"Fredward! Sam is here!" My mom screamed from the kitchen.

"Okay, be right there." I replied. I finished combing my hair and made my way down the stairs.

"Hey Sam." I said as I approached her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed my lips against hers.

"Ahem." My mom interrupted. We broke the kiss.

"Okay well we'll see you later Mom." I said as Sam and I began to leave.

"Okay, but I'm working the late shift and won't be back until 10 AM tomorrow." Oh my gosh, this is great. Sam and I could have the apartment to ourselves after the game.

"Okay, love you. Bye Mom." I said as we rushed out the door. Carly and her new boyfriend, Will, were coming too. Will was a senior so he was allowed to drive us to the game.

"Dude, Ridgeway is going to kill Yakima. There is no competition." Sam said as we were walking to Will's car.

"Whatever you say, Princess Puckett." I replied as I intertwined my fingers with hers. She usually doesn't let me do that, but I was feeling lucky today. It was going to be our first date that we didn't have to keep secret. It had only been a week since Carly found out, and she's been taking it pretty well. We haven't been ditching her to make out AT ALL, we wait until after dark, yup, I'm rebellious like that. I'm a rebel. Sort of. But I'm seriously excited to show off my new, but not so new girlfriend.

* * *

**At the Game**

The stands were packed with people from not only our school, but Yakima too. There were TONS of people here, and almost everybody recognized us from iCarly, so they were freaking out when they saw Sam and I holding hands. As we passed some people all I could hear was…

"Dude, how did Fredbag get Sam?"

"They're together now? Finally, the world makes sense!"

"I thought they hated each other…"

"They do, they're just trying to freak us out. I think."

"But Freddie is such a loser! How come he gets Sam?"

That last one was said by Rueben, of course. Yeah, he's still head over heels in love with Sam. It gets irritating…

* * *

In the bottom of the 9th inning, Ridgeway was behind by 2 runs. The funny thing is that two of Sam's ex-boyfriends play on the baseball team, and they were both on base in scoring position. They both needed to score in order to win. Lucky for us, Nick Tower was up to bat. He was their best hitter. And no surprise, he belted one over the fence. Yeah….so we won state. Cool.

Sam was cheering her ass off on the bleachers. I think she was excited.

After the game Sam ran all the way to the Ridgeway dugout to congratulate all of the players. Nick Tower came out and Sam immediately ran up to him to give him a hug. Nick Tower and Sam were good friends, but I knew for a fact that Nick had a thing for her. Like a _HUGE_ thing. After they hugged, Nick and Sam were talking about the game when, I SWEAR, Nick was pulling a move on Sam. Crap. He doesn't know we're dating. I quickly ran up to Sam and put my arm around her waist. In other words, I was telling Nick to back off, or I would kill him…or Sam would kill him. That makes more sense.

"Okay, wow, um…I didn't know you and Freddie were dating." Nick told Sam after he saw me put my arm around her waist. He sucked at hiding his jealousy. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, well, we are. Good game, Nick. I'll see you at school on Monday." I replied for Sam. Nick and I never really got along because…well I was always really protective of Sam, whether we were dating or not. He is really good at breaking girl's hearts, so yeah. It adds up. Nick walked away to be congratulated by 1,000 other Ridgeway students.

"Jealous much, Freddifer?" Sam smirked.

"Um…well…DUH," I replied, "he was totally making a move on you. You're mine."

"Yeah okay, Fredward," she agreed, "So where are we off to now?"

"Uh, my place. You know, to have some fun." I winked.

"What kind of fun?" she joked. I just replied with a simple smile. I leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. I could hear a ton of people talking about us…and you know what? I didn't care. Sam broke off the kiss after what seemed like 5 minutes and began to run out of the park towards Bushwell.

"Last one there is a slice of bacon!" Sam yelled as I chased her. I guess we weren't getting a ride from Will and Carly.

**At Bushwell**

I finally caught up to her when we reached Bushwell Plaza. We ran up to my apartment together, hand in hand. I pulled out my key and opened my apartment. This is it, Freddie. You're finally going to do it with your feisty, flexible girlfriend.

The second my apartment door closed was the second our lips attached in an aggressive, passionate, hot kiss. We made our way to the stairs, without separating. I lifted her up, bridal style and carried her all the way to my room. I laid her down on my bed, and yes, I remembered to lock the door. Clothes were flying everywhere. All I can say is, we had the best night ever.

* * *

When we were done, I laid on my back, with Sam's head gently resting on my chest. I brushed her golden locks with my fingers until we both fell asleep. But before we drifted off, I could hear Sam say the thing I've been longing to hear.

"I love you, Fredbag."

"Love you too, Princess Puckett." I replied with no hesitation. She's a keeper.

* * *

**So yeah. It ends there. Hoped you liked it. And look out for some one-shots this summer!**

**Thanks for reading! Review please! :)**


End file.
